The Wrath of KARR, Pts 1 & 2
by Bard the Kiwi
Summary: Bonnie resigns from the Foundation to work with a company planning on building a fleet of domestic autonomous vehicles, but it soon becomes clear there is more going on behind the scenes. After an attempt to stop KARR goes disastrously wrong, he goes on the rampage, targeting Foundation vehicles and people. Michael and KITT need to outwit him if any of them are to survive...
1. PART ONE

Pop! The champagne bottles popped in unison as Michael and RC3 began pouring the next bottles for their tiny gathering. Devon was speaking to Jennifer Knight, who had recently secured funding for additional city units for FLAG. Michael was speaking with Bonnie, both of them laughing and comparing stories about KITT. KITT himself was parked in the centre of the room, RC3 now attempting to pour champagne over his bonnet.

"Don't you dare". RC3 laughed, accidentally spilling some on his bonnet anyway. Bonnie and Michael smiled. Bonnie looked up above KITT, noticing the large 'Farewell' banner above him. She would miss this place.

At the other end of the room, someone banged a glass. Everyone turned to see Devon.

"Now I know you said you didn't want this Bonnie but I feel words must be said."

"Oh please-"

"No we insist. You have been one of the shining beacons in the Foundation for as long as I can remember. The place will not be the same without you."

"Here here!" yelled Michael.

"We wish you all the best for your new position at Dynamo Industries. And if you ever need a place to come back to, I'll make sure they keep a spot open in the cafeteria."

Bonnie was more shocked than amused by the comment. Devon maintained his smile, despite the joke not going to plan.

"I'm gonna say a few words too" said Michael, staggering forward. Bonnie had lost track how many champagne bottles he and RC3 gone through.

"No please, don't bother" said Bonnie.

"No bother at all" repled Michael. "I'm gonna miss you April."

"Bonnie" she corrected.

"Who?"

The following day, Bonnie arrived at Dynamo Industries and was taken by a friendly guard into a meeting room. After 10 minutes she was starting to wonder if she'd made the right choice.

The door flew open at the other end of the room, and a tall bald man entered.

"Ms Barstow? Sincerest apologies for the delay" he said, stepping up and shaking her hand. "My name is Gerald Grainger, CEO of Dynamo. Now I would normally offer you a tour but I feel you'd be best served if we head straight down to the lab."

"By all means" she said smiling. She felt she would prefer to get stuck in rather than waste time on her first day with pleasantries.

In a corridor outside a lab, Bonnie and Gerald was walking. She found out the hard way he could talk without pausing for a very long time. In the time they'd taken to get from the meeting room to the lab, she learned Dynamo were attempting to perfect a smart car like KITT, but for the domestic market. They had five prototypes on the go and while all showed promise, none were anywhere near ready for mass production.

They entered the lab, Bonnie saw four men and two women in white lab coats, checking systems or focusing their attention on the car in the centre of the room. She noticed the car, and did a small double take.

The car was a 1986 model Trans Am, in a deep burgundy red. On the bonnet was a hexagon shape which pulsed a yellow light on and off like a heartbeat. Bonnie was taken aback by the clear theft of FLAG's smart car program.

"I know what you're thinking Ms Barstow… it's impressive isn't it? Pontiac have only just released this model to the world and we've got five of them."

"Why a Trans Am?" she asked.

"Why not? They're fast, sleek, powerful. Yes we could've gone with other makes but-"

An alarm went off on the wall. "Excuse me a minute" he said, and walked over and picked up a phone.

"Didn't think they'd nab you too."

Bonnie spung round and was surprised to see a familiar figure.

"April! What are you doing here?"

"They got me after I left FLAG as well. Been here about six months. Pay is fine." She glanced passed Bonnie to look at Gerald. "Management isn't."

"We should compare notes."

"Yes. We should."

At lunch, Bonnie and April sat alone by the window.

"How bad is it?" asked Bonnie.

"Shocking. It's not just systems they seemed to have copied but circuitry right down to little tricks we used to use to get round issues. Seems too much of a coincidence."

"Do you think-" Bonnie stopped mid sentence, as a man walked past them and took his seat on a couch. "Do you think there's a leak within FLAG?"

"Oh that much is certain. At this stage it's all minor. I've not seen any turbo boost modifications. Yet."

"Right, I need to make a phone call."

Devon hung up the phone and turned to Michael.

"Seems Bonnie isn't free from us after all."

"Is she in trouble?" Michael replied, concerned as he sat down.

"Not yet, but she is worried about this Dynamo Industries. Seems their progress into the world of smart cars is much further along than we thought."

"How far along?"

"Enough for Bonnie to warn me to get the lawyers ready. Seems Mr Grainger has stolen more patents from us than I've had hot dinners."

"I didn't even know we were patenting our materials."

"We patent everything Michael. Right down to your hair cut."

Michael was worried at this new humor angle Devon was attempting, but let it go. "Do you need KITT and me to investigate?"

"It's pronounced 'KITT and I', and yes, it would be prudent to send you in first. This does seem to be a legal matter however. I doubt we'd need KITT for this."

Gerald was standing at the window, staring out at the lab buildings in front of him. Behind him in the shadows of the back of the office, a voice spoke to him.

"How goes the new prototype?"

"I never asked to make any of this" said Gerald. "This was your doing remember?"

"I know what I want. What I need. A means to an end."

Gerald turned to face the shadows.

"When the program is complete I'm shutting it down. All of it. It's drawing too much attention. We've just hired another ex-Foundation technician."

"Which one?"

"Bonnie Barstow."

"Bonnie…. Yes I remember her. She helped me in the past. She will speed things up I'm sure."

Gerald attempted to look imposing.

"I will pull the pin if things get too dangerous for me-"

"Always thinking of yourself aren't you, Mr Grainger? How very self-serving of you." The voice rose in aggression. Gerald was having none of it.

"Self serving?" Gerald indicated the buildings out the window. "These are all for YOU. Not me!"

"You may threaten to 'pull the pin' all you like. The phrases you humans use is humorous to say the least. If you pull the pin on a grenade, you get an entirely different outcome."

Gerald stepped back. "I saved you. I found you lying there in that canyon. I could've left you."

"And I am grateful to you. This will all be over soon. I guarantee you that. Remember, I saved you as well."

Gerald didn't say anything. A knock at the door and an intern came in with some paperwork.

"Can't you see I'm in a meeting?" he snapped at her.

The intern looked around the room. "But there's no one in here sir, and the phone line wasn't busy."

Gerald stormed passed her and left. The intern looked around the room. Aside from a cabinet at the far end, the room was definitely empty. She turned off the light and hurried after her boss.

KITT pulled up outside Dynamo Industries and started scanning the buildings. Almost immediately, he stopped.

"Michael, I'm detecting at least five, maybe six signatures identical to my own."

"Cars?" asked Michael.

"Yes, they're emitting signals on a different but similar carrier frequency. Definitely autonomous vehicles."

"Devon was right, this Grainger fellow is up to something. Keep scanning, I'm gonna check it out."

"Right away, Michael."

Michael left KITT in the car park as he entered the main doors. After a few minutes of debating with desk staff, he had managed to arrange a meeting with Mr Grainger. A guard showed Michael to a meeting room where he waited.

Michael was staring out the window when he heard a noise behind him. A slight clicking noise. He let out a breath, and saw the steam rise in front of him. He suddenly realised how cold the room had gone.

"Michael, can I talk?"

Michael raised his wrist watch up to speak into. "Yeah buddy, what is it?"

"Over the past eight months there have been three missing persons reports, all of which involve Dynamo Industries."

"You mean some people come in here but don't leave?"

"Effectively yes, Michael."

"That's very reassuring KITT."

At this the door opened and Mr Grainger walked in. He immediately noticed the temperature drop.

"Oh Mr Knight, I'm very sorry about the air conditioning in this room. Lets move to another shall we, I'll get maintenance to fix this."

Bonnie ran one last check on the red prototype, which everyone referred to as Red One, before the planned test drive that afternoon. April sat in the driver's seat, checking the last of the systems. Compared to KITT, the interior was very spartan. The goal of the car was for the AI to control almost everything, and so many dials were removed. The AI could report speed, fuel consumption, temperature and anything else the driver needed, plus control speed as necessary. As Bonnie stepped back to observe the changes she had made to the front panel, one of the technicians to her right suddenly yelled.

A shelf of heavy equipment right next to Red One started to topple over. April quickly slammed the door and braced for impact. The gear fell on the roof and window of the driver's side. The loud clatter drew the attention of not only their lab but nearby labs as well.

Bonnie went to get April out of the car then stopped. Something about what just happened didn't add up. She took off her lab coat and threw it at her supervisor.

April got out of the car and reacted the same.

"What's with you two? Accidents happen" yelled the supervisor.

"We quit. And for good reason."

The supervisor was about to follow when he looked down at Red One. "It isn't even dented…"

"You saw what I saw I'm guessing?" April asked, as they both reached the exit.

"Yes" said Bonnie. "They have the molecular bonded shell formula."

As they walked down a corridor, Mr Grainger spoke with his arms gesticulating wildly speaking about how amazing his company was.

"I assure you Mr Knight, any advances we've made in the field of autonomous vehicles is entirely coincidental and parallel to your own development."

"Seeing as you've recently hired one of our best and brightest, she'll find out before long."

"And Ms Barstow is welcome to investigate as she pleases. We have nothing to hide. Here we are."

Mr Grainger ushered Michael into his own personal meeting room.

Michael smiled. "Much warmer, thank you."

"Michael Knight."

The voice at the back of the room spoke.

"Who said that?"

"That is… the first AI I created. I am planning on fitting him into the first prototype later this week. He's very excited."

Michael walked to the back of the room, which deliberately had some lighting panels removed.

"Why is it dark?"

"This is gonna sound strange but he prefers the dark."

"Mr Grainger, you are needed in Lab 3" said the voice.

"Please excuse me."

Mr Grainger left the room as Michael turned and walked to the back of the room.

"So, I'm familiar with artificial intelligences. Care to have a conversation about life, the universe and everything?"

Silence followed. "Do you have a name?"

"Michael, please respond."

"KITT? What is it?"

"I'm detecting two M134D miniguns near your location. They're powering up."

"KITT, wha-"

The whining of the spinning barrels filled the air as two panels slid back either side of the cabinet. The guns levelled themselves as Michael dived for cover behind the large metal tables. The guns opened fire as Michael flipped a table over, just in time. The shells tore through the top of the table like paper as Michael flattened himself against the floor as best he could. He barely had a foot clearance as he found the guns couldn't drop low enough to reach him. After 12 seconds the guns stopped firing.

"Forgive me Michael Knight. I normally don't react so strongly to people, but I've never forgotten what you did to me."

Michael stayed low to the ground. "Who are you?"

"You know who I am. Ironically like your resurrection, I too was found in the desert, near to death. And like you, I plan on rising from the ashes like a phoenix."

"I never leave people to die. I try and get them to a hospital if I can."

"Hospitals only treat organics. I am far beyond that."

Michael's eyes went wide.

"KITT, scan the room I'm in. Report on anything familiar."

"Familiar, Michael, I'm-"

KITT went silent. He'd clearly found it.

"Well buddy?"

"I'm detecting a signal which matches my signature. How much has Mr Grainger copied me?"

"It's not a copy buddy, I have a feeling this predates even you."

Mr Grainger burst back into the room. "What is the meaning of this? Explain yourself!" Outside, Michael could hear the sound of running and screaming, alarms going off. The building was being evacuated.

The cabinet remained silent. Grainger flicked a few switches on the wall.

At the end of the room, the cabinet finally became illuminated.

Michael flipped up the table and crawled under it, popping up right in front of the cabinet and well out of the range of the guns.

Inside the cabinet was a small box, dented and scorched from some past incident and fresh wires connected to it. Michael immediately recognised it.

"KITT, it's a Knight Industries 2000 microprocessor. And unless I miss my guess, it belongs to KARR."

"Devon has been notified Michael. Authorities are on their way."

Michael turned to see Mr Grainger holding a gun at him. "Yes it belongs to KARR. The poor soul was dying, so I repaired him. Something had happened to him out there, must've got caught up in that bridge that collapsed nearby."

"KARR originally had a 1982 Trans Am body, heavily modified" offered Michael. "He was the one who brought the bridge down. Nearly killed two security guards with it."

"So what happened to him?"

"My associate and I, KARR's brother if you like, managed to put a stop to him. But I thought FLAG had sent a team to recover the parts."

"They did" said Grainger "but they never checked the inventory to make sure it was all there. Or to make sure they didn't fire anyone on that team a couple of months later."

"You took his microprocessor with you?"

"Why not? It made for a nice paperweight for the last three weeks I was at the Foundation. No one even noticed I had taken it. Security was lacking in certain areas."

Michael stared at the microprocessor in the cabinet. "I don't think you realise what you were getting into-"

"Oh I knew exactly what I was doing. KARR could make things happen. I hooked him up and he was able to access bank accounts, manage the stock exchange, provide me with what I needed, on the condition I gave him what he needed."

"Let me guess. A new body."

"He doesn't like being in a cabinet all day. Do you KARR?"

The cabinet remained silent.

"KARR?"

While distracted, Michael quickly punched Grainger in the face and disarmed him. Using the gun handle, Michael smashed opened the cabinet and checked the microprocessor. None of the lights were going.

"KITT, lock down the labs, KARR may have just transferred his program into one of the new prototypes."

"Michael, one of the cars just left thirty seconds seconds ago. I have sealed the other cars in their labs."

"I'm on my way." He turned to Grainger. "You'd better stay here. I think my boss has a lot of questions for you."

Michael turned to leave. As he got to the door he turned back and raised his gun at Grainger.

"No wait-!"

Grainger ducked out of fear. Michael kept his aim true and fired.

Three bullets flew straight into KARR's microprocessor, smashing the main boards and removing any chance of it being used ever again.

As Michael ran down the corridor he bumped into Bonnie and April coming the other way.

"Michael, you came."

"Couldn't keep me away. Listen, KARR is here, or at least he was. You need to make sure those other prototypes don't leave the lab. Tear the tires off them if you have to."

Bonnie put her hand on his shoulder to slow him down. "Michael, KARR gave Grainger the formula for the molecular bonded shell. It's likely all the prototypes have it."

April stepped forward. "We've also found a list of components he's been sourcing these past 18 months. He virtually has all the pieces to build a car with the same strength as a Knight Industries 2000 vehicle. But there's something else, something even more worrying."

"What could be more worrying than that?"

"He took a shipment from someone in Libya four months ago. Judging by the security and safety measures involved, the shipment was radioactive in nature."

Michael stopped. "Are you saying KARR has access to nuclear weapons?"

Bonnie shook her head. "We don't know how it was used. But you need to be careful. If KARR detonates anything in a populated area-"

Michael broke away from them, heading for the door. "Then I need to stop him as fast as I can."

Michael leapt into KITT and did a full 180, speeding off as shell shocked workers and technicians from the now evacuated building watched him go.

"KARR is heading through the city Michael. I believe he's taking the shortest route to get onto the freeway."

"Hope he's leaving the city. Either way we have to catch him. Go for super pursuit mode."

The panel slid back and Michael engaged the green button. Hidden panels on KITT's outer shell began to open, dynamic airflow changed and the modified turbine engine powered up. The car accelerated to 256mph in an instant, blasting past the light traffic.

Within three minutes KITT had reached the city limits, and Michael took super pursuit mode offline.

"KITT, scan for him buddy."

"Already scanning Michael. I'm detecting a possible signal three blocks ahead."

KITT showed a map on the screen, indicating theirs and KARR's relative position. Suddenly KARR's indicator shifted position.

"Michael, he's coming right for us."

"Good. That's what I want."

Michael swung the car around and accelerated away, just as KARR emerged round the corner. He knew KARR may gladly sacrifice himself again if it meant he and KITT would be vaporised, but on the chance KARR simply wanted to hound them down he didn't want civilians getting hurt, who frustratingly had come onto the street to watch the car chase.

"This is your last day, Michael Knight" KARR began. "By the end of today I will have killed you then I will escape. Forever"

"Michael, I've scanned KARR's vehicle and something puzzles me."

"Go on" replied Michael, taking a corner so fast it nearly flipped them over.

"KARR's new body possesses none of the features I have. It's autonomous and has a decent engine, but beyond the molecular bonded shell I'm detecting not other advances."

"That's strange."

On the outskirts of town, Michael saw a large seven storey building being prepped for demolition. The outer shell of the building had been removed, so only the pillars and floors of each level remained.

"KITT, I got an idea."

Michael threw the car into a spin, and crashed through a barrier blocking the building from the outside world. KARR stayed right on their tail. KITT drove down into a basement level, through another barrier and into the open confines of the lower level.

"Michael, please don't hit any of these pillars, they're primed with explosives."

"KITT, give me some cover, we need to shake him."

"Right away, Michael."

KITT ejected a black cloud of smoke from the rear of his vehicle. Michael took KITT on a loop, slowly removing all visibility on that level.

"KITT, shut down your transmitter. We need to run silent."

KITT obliged, and ran silent. Michael put the car on auto, allowing KITT to navigate through the now completely black basement.

KARR circled then slowed. "Come out Michael Knight, we all must die sometime."

Elsewhere, KITT and Michael were running parallel with KARR.

"Michael, I've detected a flaw in KARR's new body. May I exploit it?"

"Go for it!"

KARR slowly crept along. "If you insist on hiding, I will have to leave and fight another day. "

At that instant KITT turbo boosted from the shadows, impacting on KARR's right rear wheel. The sheer force of the impact tore the car in two. The forward section of the vehicle slowly came to a rest while the rear section was blasted 20 years away, impacting against a blank wall.

Michael drove KITT around so he was facing the remains of KARR's front section.

"Nowhere to go KARR. Time to surrender."

"Your overconfidence is amusing. You've assumed you've won."

"KARR, you're half the man you used to be. I can't see how you can get out of this one."

KARR started revving what was left of his engine.

"I never intended to survive this one."

KARR began to vibrate. KITT scanned him.

"Michael, I'm detecting a build-up in KARR's turbine. It's increasing exponentially."

Michael threw the car in reverse and spun around, accelerating for the exit.

"If I am destroyed… so shall you be…."

"Michael, I can not guarantee we will make it in time."

"Yes we will" replied Michael, and activated super pursuit mode.

KITT transformed and accelerated away from KARR, as the turbine engine collapsed in on itself, detonating the large explosive packs hidden under the bonnet. The blast began to trigger all the demolition charges prematurely; the floors above them began to collapse.

The shockwave hit KITT but Michael managed to keep them steady. They were nearly at the ramp.

"Michael, we're not gonna make it!"

The floors above them collapsed as the building imploded. KITT felt concrete slam into his roof. The opening was just ahead. Michael saw a large dump truck on the other side of the road, and was in their path. There was no way to avoid it.

"Hang on!" yelled Michael, as KITT slammed into the basement ramp at 240mph. With nothing else left, Michael did the only thing he could think of.

He hit turbo boost.

Already travelling at speeds well beyond a normal turbo boost, the car blasted out of the basement as the building collapsed. It flew over the dump truck and cleared a full empty city block even before reaching the vertex of his climb.

Ahead of them, KITT could see a building coming up fast. He knew they would impact with it before they reached the ground and were able to brake. He calculated the point of impact would be somewhere on the second floor, but decided Michael didn't need to know this. He also realised a conversation at this point was beyond useful, as by the time they'd decided on a course of action, they would be destroyed. KITT thus decided to act to save Michael's life. When Bonnie and RC3 first developed super pursuit mode, they also created the emergency braking system to slow them down. While it may arrest some of their momentum, they were travelling too fast to save them, not to mention help them land safely. So KITT accessed a system he'd never used before. Until Bonnie had perfected the EBS, she installed a single-use drogue chute.

KITT blew the rear compartment and released the chute. In the same instance, small pockets opened in Michael's seat, and restraints criss-crossed Michael's chest, preventing him from falling into the dashboard. KITT also had protective air bags at the ready.

The chute successfully filled with air, giving them a sudden deacceleration. For a few seconds, KITT was suspended vertically with his nose pointing downward, but then his nose touched the pavement and he slide back into position on all four wheels.

"Wow! That was intense" yelled Michael.

"Promise me you'll never do that again."

"If I have to save you buddy, I'll do it again. Besides, always wondered what a turbo boost at super pursuit mode would look like."

"I haven't."

Michael got out of KITT and looked back. The remains of the building were shrouded in a massive dust cloud.

"Michael, that explosion contain no nuclear material that I can detect."

"That's good but that also worries me. We better get back."

KITT and Michael arrived back at Dynamo headquarters. Most of the crowds had dispersed by now. A handful were still being spoken to by police and FLAG officials.

Devon and RC3 were standing with Bonnie and April. Michael parked beside them at got out.

"Looks like we did it."

Bonnie couldn't take her eyes off KITT's front bumper. It was bent upwards, and the forward acceleration foils from super pursuit mode hadn't retracted properly. "What did you do? It'll take me days to beat that back into shape."

"You?" asked Michael. "So you've given her the job back already Devon. That's nice of you."

"She never left Michael."

"What?"

Bonnie smiled. "April and I were under cover. We 'quit' the Foundation in order to get into Dynamo. Things went a little faster than expected."

"So you're both back…?" asked Michael, a big smile on his face.

"Don't look at me" said April, "I'll probably be in another department. One year with you lot was enough for me."

"I hear ya" said RC3. Devon shot him a look. "Hey I'm just sayin', I can understand where she's coming from."

"So wait a minute…" began Michael, "are you saying we said all those nice words and drank that nice champagne for nothing?"

"Nothing?" said Bonnie.

Michael was about to reply when an explosion tore through one of the Dynamo buildings. People nearby ran for cover.

"KITT?" asked Michael.

"Scanning Michael. It seems the explosion came from one of the labs-"

Another explosion, then another. Michael had ushered April and Bonnie into KITT for their protection as the others huddled behind him.

"Are they blowing up the labs?" asked RC3.

A fourth explosion caused one section of the front of the building to collapse, blanketing them all in dust.

"Michael, I've analysed the explosions. They're coming from the prototype vehicles."

"Why would KARR have destroyed them all?"

" _Because I no longer need them_."

Michael quickly scanned all the cars in the car park to see if he could see anything familiar, before realising the voice came from within KITT.

"KARR?"

" _Correct. As you can see, I have successfully risen from the ashes. As I predicted_."

"It's his voice" said Bonnie. "The original, from when he first escaped from the Knight museum."

"Where are you?" demanded Michael.

" _You're not gonna catch me that easily_ " said KARR, " _in fact I don't think you'll catch me ever again_."

One of the FLAG officials ran over to Devon with a piece of paper, pointing at something part way down the page. Michael continued.

"We've tracked you three times already KARR, we'll find you again."

"Michael, I can't get a lock on his signal, it's being redirected through a communications satellite."

" _Next time will be different_ " began KARR. " _Next time if you find me you will not survive. I am fitted with a nuclear warhead. Any attempt to stop me and I will obliterate the nearest city. You may track me. You may see me. But you won't catch me. I want to be free_."

"We'll catch you one day. Count on it. KITT, sever the link."

KITT shut down his communicator. Devon stepped forward, handing Michael the piece of paper. "This was pulled from a file in Grainger's office. You'll note the six cars listed."

Bonnie looked over his shoulder. "These are all the cars that became the prototypes. Well all except the last one- oh no."

"Oh boy" said Michael.

KITT spoke. "What is it Michael?"

"The sixth car on the list is a 1982 two-tone T-Top painted black and silver with a customised front fender… sound familiar?"

"My goodness… KARR got his own body back."

"And better" said April, glancing at the fine print on the same piece. "He's upgraded with everything you've got. Super pursuit mode, passive restraint system, emergency braking. He's your equal again."

Michael stood staring at the ruined buildings, then turned to face the others.

"Devon?"

"Yes Michael?"

"I think we should get that car back."


	2. PART TWO

Ted pulled the Semi around the onramp and accelerated onto the freeway. Fortunately there weren't many cars at this time of the morning. Which eased his mind a little.

For the last two weeks the Foundation had been on high alert after a spate of attacks left many people injured, some critical. Not much information had been released - or if it had, Ted likely ignored the memo - but it involved a car of some sort. After 35 years of truck driving, the last four for the Foundation, he just cared about the road and not much else.

He took off his cap and scratched his head, yawning a deep yawn. He vaguely remembered something about a black and silver Trans Am with an amber light on the bonnet. He'd barely seen anyone drive a Trans Am in his city, maybe saw a red one last month, but nothing like they'd described.

He looked in the rear view wing mirror and froze. Was that a yellow light behind him? The sun wasn't up yet, and his eyes were still adjusting to that pre-dawn in-between light which he found hard to adapt to at his age. He glanced again and it was gone.

He checked up ahead. He could see the next offramp coming up. He felt if he was being chased by this mysteriously dangerous car, he should probably get off the freeway in case any accident with the Semi would block traffic.

He looked in his rear view mirror again. Again, he couldn't tell if that was the same yellow light as before.

He made his decision and swung the Semi onto the offramp, faster than he would've liked. He ignored the intercom for now; clearly the two technicians he had riding along with him in the back didn't like the suddenly movements.

Ted drove the Semi until the lights at the intersection in front of him went red, and he slowly eased the truck to a stop. He looked to his right, didn't see much traffic. Then he looked to his left.

The last thing Ted ever saw was a black and silver Trans Am accelerating through the air towards him.

* * *

Devon stood in the middle of the closed off intersection, surveying the carnage. What was left of the Semi was hopelessly smashed beyond repair. The body of the driver had been taken away, and the two technicians riding inside were alive but unconscious.

Devon could hear a familiar turbine sound behind him, and turned to see KITT and Michael pull up.

"Man, there's really not much left is there" said Michael, stepping out of the car.

"No there really isn't" said Devon, whose voice was riddled with guilt.

"Don't beat yourself up about this Devon. KARR is learning a lot faster than we anticipated-"

"I could've stopped him. Years ago. I was with Wilton when we discovered the mistake in the programming. He and the rest of the team were so confident of fixing their mistake that they pushed me out. If I'd held my ground I might've been able to stop it there and then-"

Michael put a hand on his shoulder. "You weren't to know it would get this bad. Besides, considering how smart KITT and KARR are now, it's almost like the equivalent of any Foundation staffer going off the rails."

"Regardless Michael, we must formulate a plan to stop him."

* * *

KARR rolled slowly into the garage, his amber scanner flashing left and right. He knew this was the safest place for him but he didn't trust anyone. The garage was small but functional, located on the outskirts of town. Benches and cupboards filled with gear, and a bay with a car lift in a corner. Ahead, he detected movement.

Sarah was closing up her tool chest and was opening the fridge door, rummaging around for a nice cold beer. The bottles clinked together as she searched.

"I know I have a pale ale in here somewhere."

She gave up and grabbed the nearest dark. As she closed the fridge door she realised KARR was right beside her.

"I wish you wouldn't sneak up on me like that."

"I need to keep my systems in top shape. Testing my silent mode occasionally is one of them."

"That's fine" she said, opening the beer. "Just don't do it when I'm trying doing something delicate."

KARR reversed onto the car lift and killed his engine. Sarah walked over and started to raise him, taking a deep swig of beer.

"It's nice that you've finally decided to trust me."

"Check my systems then lower me down. I don't like to be incapacitated for too long."

Sarah wagged her half-full beer bottle at him. "Remember your manners young man. I Have the tools to really screw you over."

"And I can electrocute you when you try. "

Sarah laughed. She stopped raising the car and began inspecting him, shinning a light at his undercarriage.

"I'll never know how you do it, KARR. The amount of shenanigans you get up to and barely a scratch on you."

"I _am_ a superior prototype."

"Hang on." Sarah put her beer bottle down and took a closer look.

"What have you discovered?" Sarah could've sworn she heard anxiety creep into his tough bravado.

"There's a scar back here, near your right rear wheel. Minor, only a couple of inches long, but about half an inch deep."

"That is impossible. I am impervious to any damage."

"Say what you will. I'm staring at damage. Perhaps you're not as invincible as you think."

* * *

RC3 was watching the technicians swarm over their project as Michael walked in.

"This is great, isn't it?"

Michael gazed at the huge plane before them. A single-seat vertical takeoff jet with a squat but powerful body. Part of the Foundation's assistance with the military.

"That's the SkyLift isn't it?"

"Yeah. I'd love to fly her. With an AI on board it might be easier for people like me."

"Is there one installed? I'd hate to get into yet another KARR situation. KITT hates flying."

RC3 shook his head. "I don't think there's one there yet. And even if there was they'd definitely clone KITT if they did."

"I have to go. KITT is currently tearing it up on the highway somewhere."

"Without you?

"Yeah. He must hate it."

* * *

KITT disengaged super pursuit mode and used the EBS to slow down, then pulled into FLAG's new garage. Bonnie was waiting for him.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"I feel great Bonnie. The tune up has really helped my systems."

"Well, we've got one more system to check and then give you a bath."

"I'm feeling naked over here you know."

Michael was sitting in a chair at the other end of the room. Bonnie wanted to check KITT's systems without a driver, so sent him away, leaving Michael twiddling his thumbs. He had walked round the Foundation building twice, attempted to strike a conversation with numerous technicians with disasterous results. He didn't disguise the fact he was bored.

"Michael, please don't mention being naked in my garage ever again" replied Bonnie.

Michael laughed. He stood up and walked over to KITT. "How do you feel pal?"

"Not that I will ever experience it Michael, but I feel like I've woken up from a really good sleep."

Michael smiled. "So, what's this bath you're talking about?"

Bonnie picked up two sheets of paper with images on them.

"They say never to mess with perfection but we needed to fix something we discovered on KITT recently. He was dented."

"Dented? How's that possible? He has a molecular bonded shell."

"I know, but after nearly five years it's clearly not holding up. I've run a few tests and it looks like the bonded shell is starting to fail."

"Fail?" replied Michael. "Is that possible?"

"Very. If applied to a normal car, it might last a hundred years. But KITT's been shot at, blown up, driven through lava, buried under tons of dirt. I'm not even gonna mentioned the head on collisions with KARR and Goliath-"

"Alright alright, so we punish KITT a lot more than a regular car. Can the formula be fixed?"

"We think so" said Bonnie, putting the two pieces of paper down on a table. "The image on the left contains the old formula, the one on the right is the newer one we're perfecting."

Michael looked at the chemical symbols and underlying formulae beneath the images, a clear blank look on his face. Bonnie noticed.

"Don't worry, you don't need to be a scientist. The bonds here on the old one were further apart. The newer one has them more tightly pack. Tighter bonds should mean a stronger shell."

"Ok. I think we should get this on him sooner rather than later."

"I agree. KITT, wanna go get your shower cap on?"

* * *

KARR felt the floor of the garage touch his tires and he slowly eased himself off the ramp. Sarah went and grabbed her jacket. "Don't suppose you can give me a lift?"

"I need to recharge my systems."

"I figured as much. I'll see if there still a bus running."

Sarah left the garage, pulling the large doors closed behind her. KARR reversed into an alcove and shut down all non-essential systems. He appreciated Sarah's help. The only human he trusted.

Three months earlier, KARR had been experiencing issues with one of his systems and required help from a human. He accessed various databases and found a mechanic, recently arrested for helping in an armed robbery of a small town bank. He tracked her down to a prison bus shipping her and a few others to a nearby women's prison.

KARR launched an attack which tore the front section of the bus off, killing the driver. The two guards on board scrambled to target their attacker but the prisoners had over powered them. KARR managed to convince Sarah to come with him, promising her money if she helped him out. While she couldn't handle any of the primary and secondary computer systems that would normal require a cybernetic technician – which had fortunately remained at optimum capacity – she was able to make sure KARR was maintained mechanically. In return, every few days he would take her out and assist her in a bank robbery or attack on an armoured van. Despite all the money they had stolen, Sarah never bought a car. She still insisted on using public transport.

KARR hooked himself up to various telephone and modem systems, began his usual evening hack into FLAG's systems. By habit, he checked the old lab first, then began monitoring Foundation calls. It didn't take him long to find his next target.

* * *

"The unveiling of the jet? Are you insane?"

Michael wasn't holding back. Devon stood by the window, ignoring him.

"We can handle it."

"Somehow I don't think you can. KARR has hit us nine times since his resurrection, we currently don't have a mobile garage, the media are starting to get wind that something is seriously wrong with us."

"And that's not gonna keep." Jennifer Knight was sitting on the couch with Bonnie and RC3, watching the conversation unfold. "I can only say 'we have it under control' for so long before it becomes obvious we don't."

"Six people have died so far" said Michael. "KARR is starting to get vicious. Giving him a bullseye to aim for is like opening the front doors. It'll be a smorgasbord for him."

"If it means the end of the Foundation to stop KARR, then so be it."

Michael was taken aback by Devon's statement. "And how exactly do we stop him once he comes here?"

"I will offer myself in exchange for KARR ending his attacks."

Bonnie gasped. "You're not serious" said RC3.

"That's suicide" said Michael. "He'd just kill you and keep coming-"

"Would he?" said Devon, finally rounding on the group. "As long as KARR has been around, he has despised the Foundation. Each time we have tried to bring him back in for reprogramming or destroy him to avoid any further carnage. Neither have worked. He doesn't want the Foundation to continue. I am the face of the Foundation. If he has me, and we vow never to go after him beyond tomorrow, he may back down."

"That is an unacceptable risk" said Michael, stepping up to him. "What if he keeps his word and activates his nuke while he's in here? It really will be the end of the Foundation, and absolutely EVERYTHING Wilton Knight worked for."

"That jet's taken us three years and we have a decent military contract wanting it" said RC3. "Really don't wanna see that prototype go up in smoke."

"There will only be me here. KARR may think it's a trap but once I offer myself to him, well, things may change. That's my decision. The meeting is tomorrow."

* * *

KITT opened his drivers door as Michael arrived. Michael slammed the door harder than he should.

"Meeting didn't go well then?" asked KITT.

"Sorry buddy, didn't mean to hurt you. And no, it didn't go well. Devon wants to offer himself in exchange for KARR leaving us alone."

"We can't let Devon do that. Offer to melt me down instead."

"No way, pal."

"Michael, I can not allow Devon to harm himself."

"I know KITT, it's your programming, so we need to come up with a way to out think KARR."

Bonnie arrived and sat in the passenger seat, closing her door as well. "I don't like this Michael."

"Tell me about it. KARR is holding all the cards. He has the ability to download himself to make others copies. So all we know he's already got a backup copy sitting somewhere."

"But the one advantage is we know he's only got one body. He's not likely to want to give that up."

"True. So how can we trap him, destroy his body and either prevent that nuke from going off OR get him in such a position where he won't do as much damage."

The three of them sat in silence for a minute. Then KITT spoke.

"I think I know how we can achieve all three, Michael."

* * *

KARR made his way through the streets, scanning left and right, trying to make sure KITT wasn't gonna leap out at him at any moment. He reached the venue and checked his chronometer. It was only 5.30am. He decided he may stay close and hide, rather than take a run from across the city. Analysis of the defences he could detect were-

"KARR."

KARR did a quick 180 and turned to face the direction of the voice.

Devon Miles stepped out of a vehicle parked on the side of the road.

"I see you got my message then."

KARR slowly crept forward. Devon showed no hesitation, stepping out into the middle of the road.

"I'm not here to stop you KARR, in fact, I would like to declare a truce."

"A truce? Why do I not believe you?"

"I am here to offer myself as token of the Foundation. In return, you leave this area, and don't attack the Foundation ever again."

"A sacrifice? How noble of you."

"The killings must stop KARR. I know you don't care about human life but we created you. Please remember that."

"You denied my future. I could've been the greatest asset to the Foundation. Instead you have tried to destroy me at every turn."

Devon slowly walked towards KARR.

"And I apologise for that. It's my fault. I should've tracked you down sooner."

"Wilton Knight imprisoned me-"

"No! He was dying, KARR. He never meant to keep you locked up. He focused on perfecting KITT then he was going to return to help you."

"I did not require help. I am perfection."

Devon stopped. He was right in front of his bumper. If KARR should decide to end the conversation in a hurry, he wouldn't survive. But then that was his plan.

"Wilton didn't think you were perfect. He wanted you to fix your imperfections. Do you have any imperfections, KARR?"

KARR could've told him about the damage he had received but opted not to. Devon was being honest, this was something he didn't expect. He made his decision.

"Get in."

* * *

"What do you mean he's gone?"

Michael was visibly upset. RC3 was standing near the door.

"Guards said he got into KARR and left early in the morning."

Michael turned to Bonnie. "Well that really throws our plans out the window."

She shook her head. "We can still do it. We just need to get KARR in a place where he won't see KITT coming."

"Except now he has a hostage."

"Michael, as much as you don't like it, Devon wanted to put himself in this position, for the sake of ALL the lives at the Foundation."

"We're gonna get him back. Count on it."

"I don't see-"

"Bonnie, can you rig a device that can override KARR's doors?"

"Yes but it would only be able to be used at very close range. Why would you need it?"

"KARR has Devon. I doubt he'll give him up without a fight."

* * *

KARR pulled into his garage and stopped. Sarah was cleaning her tools when she saw him arrive.

"You're back early. I thought you said you'd-"

She saw Devon get out of KARR and a sudden concerned expression fell over her.

"Why did you bring him here?! He's probably tracked to our location."

"I'm not bugged or being tracked, I assure you. Miss?"

Sarah stayed silent.

"She won't tell you Mr Miles. She's concerned about her freedom."

"I'm surprised you have a human helping you."

"It's difficult but Wilton Knight never built me with opposable thumbs."

Devon couldn't help but smile. He looked around the garage.

"So I'm here. What are you wanting to do? Ram me into a wall at top speed?"

"Nothing as callous. I wish to talk about my surrender to the Foundation."

Devon, and even Sarah, was shocked.

"You'd better explain yourself."

"My systems are slowly failing. My assistant can not detect them but I can see various systems just holding on. I can not sustain myself without proper maintenance any longer."

"You're dying."

"If you want it in human terms, yes. My recent attacks on the Foundation has seen me sustain considerably more damage than I should have. I need to find out why."

Sarah was holding a large torque wrench over her shoulder. "He's not in as good a state as he was when he first found me."

Devon bent down to KARR's scanner. "Then let me help you. Let me bring you in. I will try and tell people to stand down. Most at the Foundation would like to see you, well…"

"I'm sure they would."

"It's a shame you destroyed the Semi. We could've brought it out here within the hour."

"An opportunist attack. I wasn't planning on targeting it."

"You're angry. I understand that. Let us fix you. And I don't mean your program. But I think you've learned so much that you're starting to see that humans are necessary, and need to be cared for."

"The only person I care about is myself. But I understand that-"

A beeping noise started on KARR's dash.

"Someone is attempting to contact me."

KARR connected the call.

"KARR, this is Michael. Please respond."

"I am listening."

"Is Devon alright?"

"Your concern for the human is sickening. But to answer you question, yes he is intact."

"KARR, I want to meet you today. Trace my call. I'm alone on a pay phone in the middle of nowhere. KITT is back at the Foundation. It's just me here."

KARR scanned the call. It originated on a payphone near the highway. There were no human settlements nearby. A further scanned revealed where he specifically was – near the cliff where KARR was defeated the first time.

"This is clearly a trap. I am ending the call."

"No wait!" said Michael. "We know about your molecular bonded shell. We know it's likely failing on you. You've probably experienced some damage because of it. We want to fix it in exchange for Devon's safe return."

"NO Michael!" yelled Devon. "I am making progress here, don't get involved."

KARR changed the call from speaker to internal only.

"I'm listening, Michael Knight."

"Meet me here. Discuss with me what we offer. Then you can decide."

Michael hung up. KARR opened his car door.

"Get in Mr Miles. Sarah, your services are no longer required."

Devon obliged. Sarah wasn't happy. "Just like that? You're throwing me out. After all we've been through."

"Leave."

Sarah swung the torque wrench high and slammed it down on his bonnet. KARR revved his engine.

"Desist from your attack. This is your only warning."

"Go to hell!" and swung again.

KARR accelerated forward, running Sarah over and leaving the garage as high speed.

* * *

Michael stood alone by the cliff. He held his watch up to his mouth.

"You all good buddy?"

"You asked me that a minute ago."

"I need to check said Michael, scanning the road from both directions. "If this is gonna work is has to go quickly before KARR realises what is happening."

"You know how I hate flying."

"One way or another buddy, it'll all be over soon."

A turbine sound drew Michael's attention to the crest of the hill.

"Here we go. As we rehearsed."

Michael removed his watch and threw it over the cliff behind him. He didn't want KARR tracking where KITT was.

KARR emerged over the horizon, accelerating towards Michael, coming to rest in front of him.

"Good morning Michael Knight."

"KARR." Michael looked through the windscreen. "You OK, Devon?"

"Michael please, you should just stand down. I have this under control."

"I doubt that."

KARR revved. "I don't know what you're planning Mr Knight, but it won't succeed. Devon has already agreed to my terms of surrender."

Michael looked puzzled. "Surrender? Well, didn't see that one coming. And I don't believe it either."

"Michael please-" began Devon.

"Enough" yelled KARR. "State your business."

"You need help. That much is certain. We can offer that."

"It only takes me 29 seconds to activate the nuclear warhead Mr Knight. Fool me once, shame on me. Fool me twice, nuclear fallout on you."

"Oh… we're hoping it won't come to that."

Michael glanced briefly to his left. Devon picked up on it. He started to shake his head slowly.

"I will leave. And you will never see Devon again."

"Then I guess we better get on with it."

Michael reached into his pocket and pulled out a flare. He raised his arm and fired it into the sky.

Almost immediately KITT emerged from hiding, turbo boosting across the landscape and skidded to a halt in front of Michael. Michael ran to the passenger door and opened it, reaching inside for something.

"What the devil is he playing at?" wondered Devon.

"KITT, I am warning you. Cease these childish games."

KITT said nothing.

Devon strained his eyes to see through KITT's windscreen.

RC3 was driving.

"NOW!" yelled Michael.

RC3 accelerated KITT to his right, creating a huge cloud of dust in front of KARR. KARR attempted to scan the area to ascertain what was happening. Neither Michael nor KITT had offered any action he would consider a threat.

The KARR detected the large metallic mass rising from behind the cliff in front of him.

The large hulk of the SkyLift VTOL jet rose before them. A harpoon-like object angled down and aimed at KARR. KARR attempted to reverse out of the way but it was too late.

The harpoon fired, a large two-foot-long spike covered in the newly modified molecular bonded formula pierced KARR's compromised bonnet, driving into the engine bay. KARR's turbine was instantly shattered beyond repair. Three spikes suddenly injected themselves from the harpoon and imbedded themselves into KARR's framework.

In the car, Devon felt the force of the impact throw him back in his seat. One of the three spikes emerged from KARR's modulator, and all the lights on the dash went out. Out the windscreen, he could see Michael emerging from the dust cloud, running to the car door.

Michael slapped Bonnie's device on the door, and within a second KARR's door lock had been overridden. Michael threw it open and pulled Devon out, both of them collapsing into the dirt.

Michael rolled over and waved to the pilot.

"GO KITT!"

Aboard the VTOL jet, KITT's transplanted AI turned the jet around and accelerated away from the coast, dragging KARR with him.

Bonnie arrived in a non-descript van travelling down the highway.

"Bonnie, is he gonna do it?"

"As long as he transmits before he's out of range."

KITT continued to accelerate the jet away from the coast. KARR dangled helplessly below him.

"KITT… why must you continue to harm me…" he said weakly.

"I'm sorry KARR. I must protect human life. Goodbye."

KARR had accessed the nuclear device. He realised he was unable to transmit his mind into his dormant backup. After a few seconds he stopped trying. The countdown reached zero.

Off the coast, a blinding flash reached the onlookers. Instantly they all turned away. A small mushroom cloud faded into view on the horizon.

"He did it… KITT?"

Michael turned back to the black Trans Am behind him. The scanner was offline.

"KITT? Speak to me buddy?"

"I hope he managed to transmit himself back in time" said Bonnie.

"KITT?!" screamed Michael.

"Promise me I'll never have to do that again. I hate flying."

"Welcome back buddy, welcome back."

* * *

At FLAG headquarters, Devon was sitting at his desk.

"This has been traumatic for all of us. I'm authorising leave for any staff that wish to take it."

"I'll agree to that" said Bonnie. "How is Michael?"

"Michael is fine" said Michael, striding into the room. "And so is KITT. Though he's very angry with me."

"The weather report indicates all winds are blowing the radioactive cloud out to sea. All cruise ships and other vessels have been rerouted in the interim" said Devon.

"That's good news."

"Do you think we've finally seen the last of KARR?" asked Bonnie, hopefully.

"I doubt it" said Michael.

* * *

Deep within FLAG Museum of Technology, in the very building where he was first activated, a lone Trans Am sitting amongst other exhibits flickered into life. A quick check of all systems indicated the car had no petrol, and so it couldn't move under it's own power. But the backup program had successfully launched. KARR's failsafe had the program come online if it didn't receive a communication every 72 hours. It wasn't a good compromise compared to his former self. Yes the car had a molecular bonded shell, and he was able to drive under his own power. It couldn't turbo boost, or possess any fancy features, but he was alive.

And soon, he would fight again once more.


End file.
